The present invention relates to the electrolytic reduction of alumina to aluminum metal, and more particularly, to a modified Hall-Heroult process for producing aluminum.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 374,802, filed June 28, 1973 for an ALUMINA REDUCING PROCESS, issued Dec. 3, 1974, as U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,173 describes a new process for producing aluminum metal along the lines originally set forth by Hall and Heroult. The particular examples set forth in that application are characterized by electrolytic cells possessing covers for the purpose of obtaining improved recovery of fumes and for the purpose of maintaining a molten electrolytic bath surface to which alumina is fed directly.